Anything For Love
by Mana-sama
Summary: This is a Trunks/Usa fic. Not really good at summaries so please just R/R. ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and Sailor Moon and I never will, I do however own all my made up characters. If I did own DBZ I would have married Trunks and all the other Saiyans by now! ^_^  
  
Notes: This is a T/U and B/L fic. This fic is pretty old, I found it while I was searching through my folders. I hope you enjoy this ^____^. If I get enough reviews, I'll carry on with this story. Bra will be called Bura because I think it is just WRONG to name you're child Bra.  
  
Blossom: In this story she is half saiyan/ half lunarian. That's why she knows about the crystal, she wants to use it to cleanse the earth. She's Vegeta's cousin and argues a lot with him and Li.  
  
Li: Li is a saiyan and is best mates with Blossom, he's Goku's cousin. He fancies Blossom but he thinks that she doesn't like him. The two are to stubborn to admit their feelings for each other.  
  
Anything For Love By Lady Dragon636  
  
The sakura blossoms floated slightly through the air as Usagi looked on at the moon, her eyes showing heartbreak. 'Why'd he do this to me?' Usagi snapped out of her reverie as she saw a hideous figure emerge.  
  
"Hand over the crystal moon brat" Usagi contemplated this in her mind 'If I give this loser the crystal, I'd be free of destiny. but then again they could destroy the world, life just sucks. Well, if I go back with the youma the sailor sluts will die' she grinned maliciously and was about to hand it over when she felt something burning her arm, she turned her head to see the senshi glaring at her, she smirked coldly at them and walked over to the youma.  
  
"I'll give you the crystal, but only if you let me go back with you" The youma nodded its head, as vines wrapped around their bodies, Usagi heard the others screaming at her.  
  
Usagi looked about to see a young girl with mid-length black hair and icy blue eyes, she was smirking at Usagi.  
  
"You must be Sailor Moon, ssup?"  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow "I USED to be Sailor Moon. Nothing much"  
  
The girl shrugged "Whatever. My name's Blossom, but you can call me B- chan"  
  
"I'm Usagi"  
  
"So can I have the crystal?" "No"  
  
Blossom pouted while Usagi grinned "Meanie" Blossom stood up as an icy blue aura began to surround her  
  
"Let me show you around then"  
  
"BLOSSOM! WHERE ARE YOU?" Blossom grinned sheepishly as a short man with spiky hair in a widow's peak emerged.  
  
"Hey veggie-chan"  
  
Vegeta glared at her "Don't call me that you baka"  
  
"What are you gonna do VEGGIE-CHAN"  
  
"Hey B-chan, dinner's ready" Usagi turned her head to see a young man with lavender hair and soft blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming" She grabbed Usagi's arm and flew to the kitchen. Usagi was greeted by a whole bunch of people looking at her.  
  
"B-chan, who's that?"  
  
"This everybody is Usagi, the moon girl"  
  
Goten grinned at her "Didn't realize she was such a hottie" Li nodded in agreement, his red eyes shining with amusement.  
  
"Goten, Li keep you're filthy, perverted hands of her or I'll kick your asses to HFIL and back, okay?"  
  
Goten and Li nodded their heads while pouting Blossom turned her head back to Usagi "Hey Usa, you can stay here, we'll go shopping tomorrow for some clothes for you"  
  
Usagi nodded her head "Sure, not like I care"  
  
Bura raised an eyebrow "What ARE you wearing?"  
  
Blossom glared at Bura "Bu, shut the hell up and leave her alone"  
  
Bulma looked at her "Leave Bura alone B-chan"  
  
"Yeah well tell her to leave MY Usa alone, okay?"  
  
Li raised an eyebrow "Didn't know you bent that way B-chan"  
  
Blossom smirked "I might do. but then again I might not"  
  
Usagi looked at her "You're pretty possessive, you know that?"  
  
"Of course she is, she's been like that ever since she got her"  
  
"Li, shove it"  
  
"Oh you're so hurtful B-chan, I think I'm gonna cry"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Usagi shook her head in experation "You two act like children" Blossom and Li turned their heads towards her and stuck their tongues out.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please R/R ^_^ 


End file.
